First date
by Destiney Hope
Summary: here is the story of Micro-ice and Yuki's First date and in my natural style nothing goes to plan ......R


**The Date**

**disclaimer:i dont own gf and i never will for some reason they wont let 13 year old girls run shows **

**ok this is the story of Micro-ice and Yuki's first date if it goes well i might do a serious one**

Micro-ice was over the moon Yuki had finally agreed to going out with him he had alredy booked a table at the fanciest restaurant on Genisis and everything would go perfect.

yeah right ,fat chance

Yuki had been talking about it to Mei the minuet she had mentioned it to Tia ,she'd walked away still down about Rocket. So Yuki and Mei were talking at a million miles an hour and Thran and Ahito just so happened to overhear the plans

" we're going out tonight !!!!" Yuki said to Mei

" And so are we " Thran said to Ahito

" No thanks I don't think incest will go down to well with the fans" Ahito said

" not like that we're going to spy on Yuki's date !" Thran said

" No thanks i enjoy living " Ahito said knowing full well what would happen if Yuki caught them

But in the end Thran got his by saying something about sending Ahito back to Akillian

Micro-ice looked at himself in the mirror again and tried unsucsessfully to flatten his hair for the third time .

" you look a little tense pip squeak " a voice said from the doorway . Micro-ice turned and Sinedd was at the door smoking a cigar

" How did you get in here?" Micro-ice asked

" Security down stairs isn't that great " Sinedd answered simply

"_ Why_ are you here?"

" i just thought I'd pop in and annoy D'jok, where is he by the way?"

" At the library reading a book called _" how to survive life if your dads a pirate"_"

" that name is bizarrely accurate" Sinedd said

" your telling me !" Micro-ice said " Thran was reading two last week called "_what to do if your brother could die any day " _and _"what to do if there is a sub stalking your cousin " _how accurate is that"

" I know . its weird oh well bye shrimp" and Sinedd left to go the library and annoy D'jok

Micro-ice sighed and went back to flattening his hair.

Yuki would have been ready fifteen minuets ago if Mei hadn't insisted on doing her make-up three times over till she got it just right which was a waste of make-up as far as Yuki was concerned but still this was her first date with Micro-ice so it had to be memorable

oh it was going to be memorable all right . just not good memorable.

Micro-ice nervously walked past Yuki's door for the fifth time trying to get up enough confidence to knock . Finally he gathered up his coroage and knocked . Yuki opened the door and Micro-ice felt his jaw drop at the sight of her.

Mei had done a good job ,making Yuki's hair somewhat presentable ,combing it so that it didn't sick out at all angles now it lay flat and silky against her head ending at her chin . She was wearing a black dress that showed off everything perfectly ,her make-up was done to perfection third times _was_ the charm.

" Shall we go " Yuki said and all Micro-ice could do was nod and he lead the way down the hall.

At the same time as all this was happening Thran and Ahito were preparing to spy on the date

" Why are we doing this ,again?" Ahito asked

" Because i don't trust Micro-ice with Yuki " Thran answered

" and why am i part of this?"

" Because you don't want to go back to Akillian"

" right"

And with that they set of on a down the corridor after Yuki and Micro-ice.

**10 minuets later**

Yuki had a feeling that someone was fallowing them but everytime she turned around there was no one .

Thran and Ahito had just dived into a wig store to avoid being caught and since they had just about fallen through the door they had got a lot of stares from a bunch of randoms who had been in there buying multi-coloured Afros. In the end they ended up buying wigs so it was easier to stay hidden.

they came back out of the store with blond wigs and beards

" I feel stupid " Ahito muttered

" got a better idea?" Thran hissed back

" Yes lets go back to the hotel and let Micro-ice and Yuki get on with it"

" No" Thran said and that was the end of that conversation

.

Yuki and Micro-ice sat down at their table and almost immediately a waiter came over

" hiya " he said

" hi" yuki looked at his name tag "Frank"

" Its pronounced _Fronk!" _he snapped then turned nice again " may i take your order ?"

" Yes , i'll have the chicken " Yuki said carefully hoping he wouldn't snap again

" exellent choice and you sir?"

" same " Micro-ice said

" Ok, Drinks?"

" Cola " Yuki said (considering shes to young to drink)

" Same" Micro-ice said

" Ok " _Fronk _said and left

" what a weird waiter " Yuki said

" I know" Micro-ice said

It was at this point Thran and Ahito walked in and sat at a table near to Micro-ice and Yuki's

" hiya" A voice said

" hey" Thran said without paying attention ,he was trying to listen in on Micro-ice and Yukis conversation

" I'm Jenny and I'll be your server tonight "

" great" Ahito said without noticing he to was listening in on the conversation

" are you gonna order something!" Jenny said a little impatiantly

" salad" The twins said in unison

" Ok, drinks "

" your best wine "

"Great choice" Jenny said and wondered randomly where she had seen these twins before they looked familliar .

Micro-ice and Yuki were now eating dinner and talking about nothing in particular much to the boredom of twins who didn't want to hear about Micro-ice's "great passes" or " Snowboarding adventures"

Obviously Yuki was thinking the same thing

" Micro-ice" She said "lets talk about something else"

" Ok" Micro-ice said " lets talk about us "

" What is there to talk about?" Yuki asked confused she thought it was obvious they would grow up get married and spend eternity together.

" well where do we go from here?" Micro-ice wanted to know he was still unclear on this

" Forward" was the reply and Yuki started to lean in for a kiss

Thran and Ahito lost all sense of anything and jumped over tables to get to Micro-ice and Yuki's

Thran notice bread sticks and he yelled in an Scottish type accent

" Might I be havin' a breadsick " he said

" Aye they're high in fiber" Ahito said using the same accent

" Um Okay " Yuki said and the twins started backing off again and Yuki leaned in for a kiss again . Ahito randomly grabbed a glass of water and "knocked" it over Yuki's head, she screamed

" Oh i'm so sorry"Ahito said

_Fronk _had come over

" Is there a problem?" he asked in his Friendly waiter voice

" Those two, they stole my bread sticks and then dumped water over my girlfriend !" Micro-ice said

" och she's too young to be having a boyfriend" Thran said still with the Scottish like accent

"Who are you to say !" Micro-ice yelled

" Wait a second " Yuki said and she tore the wigs and beards off the twins " WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

" no comment " Ahito said

" You ruined my date!" Yuki said

" well he was about to kiss you right on the mouth" Thran started in the Scottish like accent but switched back to his own "and i dont need to be talking in that accent anymore"

" Of course he was going to kiss me ,Thats the point he's my boyfriend ! and your gonna pay!"

the twins looked at the evil glint in Yuki's eyes and then they started sprinting and Yuki was out the door after them

**At the hotel**

Mei gazed dreamily out of the window until Thran and Ahito rushed in " HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" They yelled in unison and then they ran out .

Five seconds later Yuki came in with a baseball bat "WHERE ARE THEY CAUSE THEY'RE GONNA PAY!"

" Oh I would not like to be Thran or Ahito at this moment in time " D'jok said without even looking up from his book

" heeheeheeheeheeheee" Mei said as she heard Thran and Ahito yelling apologies to Yuki who had caught up with them .

**Destiney hope: how fun was that!"**

**Thran :do you hate us or something *strokes broken Arm***

**Hope:No i find it funny making fun of you!**

**Ahito:thats nice *has broken nose"**

**Hope : i know oh well review me or eat Turkey .**


End file.
